mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Yuria 100 Shiki
Tong Li Publishing | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Young Animal | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 2006 | last = January 22, 2010 | volumes = 12 | volume_list = }} is a Japanese manga series written by Shigemitsu Harada and illustrated by Nobuto Hagio. It has been serialized in ''Young Animal from 2006 to January 22, 2010Yuria 100 Shiki Manga to End in Japan This Month, Anime News Network, Accessed on 2010-01-21. The individual chapters are collected and released in tankōbon volumes by Hakusensha with the twelfth and final volume released on March 29, 2010. In December 2006, the Kanagawa Prefecture labelled the book as harmful to minors per the prefectural youth protection laws.有害指定図書類包括指定例示通知：神奈川県 平成１８年１２月調査, Kanagawa Prefectural Government, Accessed on 2009-02-08. A drama CD was released in 2008. An adaptation has been announced.Be Adapted in Unspecified Video Format, Anime News Network, Accessed on 2010-01-21 Plot Dr. Akiba, a rather perverted scientist, developed a series of sex robots, and Type 100 is his newest creation. She has highly advanced artificial intelligence, so advanced that she refuses to become Dr. Akiba's sex slave as he had designed and escapes from his lab. She meets college student Shunsuke Kubo and decides to stay at his apartment. However, as she is designed to be a sex robot, she interprets everything Shunsuke says in a sexual manner. Characters Main characters *' ', simply called Yuria – Yuria is a humanoid dutch wife (love doll). A female android designed with the sole purpose of being the sex slave of her master. But she has one flaw. She doesn't want to be a dutch wife. After escaping from her creator, she meets Kubo Shunsuke, who gives her a place to stay. Hilarity is bound to ensue as she battles her programming, which draws her towards him, and pretty much any other man she comes across. *' ' Major characters *' ', called Juria/Julia – 2nd Dutch Wife made and escaped like Yuria. Now she lives as a life size doll of Yoshio. *' ', called Yurin – 3rd Dutch Wife created and escaped like Yuria and Juria. Yurin is a loli type dutch wife who is currently staying with Ippei. *' ' – Creator of the Yuria series sex dolls *' ' – Maria is the daughter of a wealthy family from Kubo Shunsuke's home town and his girlfriend. *' ' – Yoshio is a 17 year old high school student who lets Juria stay with him. *' ' – Wants to be a teacher who some how ends up "kidnapping" Yurin. *' ', simply called Lucy – American humanoid Dutch Wife and rival of the Yuria series. Unlike the Yuria versions Lucy can have sex with many many partners. *' ', called Louie/Louis – American humanoid Dutch Wife with the top half of a woman and the bottom half of a man. Was created this way due to budget cutbacks as a merge of the 3 and 4 series of Lucy. Volume listing * Type 002: * Type 003: * Type 004: * Type 005: * Type 006: * Type 007: * Type 008: * Extra: | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} * Type 010: * Type 011: * Type 012: * Type 013: * Type 014: * Type 015: * Type 016: * Extra: | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} * Type 018: * Type 019: * Type 020: * Type 021: * Type 022: * Type 023: * Type 024: * Extra: | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} * Type 026: * Type 027: * Type 028: * Type 029: * Type 030: * Type 031: * Type 032: * Extra: | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} * Type 034: * Type 035: * Type 036: * Type 037: * Type 038: * Type 039: * Type 040: * Extra: | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} * Type 042: * Type 043: * Type 044: * Type 045: * Type 046: * Type 047: * Type 048: * Extra: | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} * Type 050: * Type 051: * Type 052: * Type 053: * Type 054: * Type 055: * Type 056: * Extra: | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} |} References External links * * [http://www.younganimal.com/yuria/ Official Young Animal Yuria Hyaku Shiki website] Category:Manga of 2006 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Ecchi anime and manga Category:Seinen manga it:Yuria 100 Shiki ja:ユリア100式 zh:泛用人型少女·百式